A stormy love
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Ron feels unsure about how things will be after high school and as they arrive home on a stormy night, they need to have a talk about things and Kim needs to assure him of his place in her heart if he's going to be functioning and see things clear. Inspired by several fictions, but also from the storm in DK on date 28th October 2013 (the day I wrote this story)


**A/N: I had actually decided to take a break from writing anymore stories until my exams in December, but we have had a great storm at Denmark, the greatest in 5-15 years, if not more than 20 years and then I remembered some Kim Possible-fictions I read some time ago and got inspired for this one shot. Another Kim/Ron romance. This story is during season 4 before graduation where Ron feels unsure about Kim's plans for college.**

It was a dark and stormy night in Middleton. The authorities had just demanded all to stay inside unless it was more than just important over TV and radio. Kim and Ron had just returned from a mission in the Amazons and they got back with some trouble with parachuting that they usually did. Ron had phoned his parents to tell them that he'd stay with the Possible's until the storm would come to its end as they been told it would do the next day.

Ron had taken a bath was waiting for Kim to finish her own, in the meanwhile he waited in Kim's room while he around thinking about all those memories this contained for him and Kim over the years as friends and the time that have spent together as a couple that Ron didn't knew how long would last as high school came close to its end and Ron still haven't received any offers for college while Kim had been offered scholarship all around the globe at places like London, Hong Kong, Beijing, New York, Venice, Rome, Berlin, Paris, Madrid, Barcelona and all sorts of places while Ron had been having nightmares about how things would turn out. At now it could end up as the weather he feared, stormy.

Ron was lying on Kim's bed with his head up against the wall and held one of Kim's favourite shirts close to him, it was the white shirt with a heart that she said she used now to show people her love for Ron as she had a clothing shop print the writing, _My love belongs to Ron_, on the back of the shirt so people couldn't get any wrong ideas about how things were. Still he felt frighten and it was a feeling he didn't like. It wasn't like when a laser tried to cut him over in the middle or when a henchmen tried to beat him up, it was something more terrifying than he'd ever experienced in his whole life, he had come to that he couldn't live properly without Kim around and if he couldn't get himself into a good college where she'd join him without holding herself back as he though she would if she didn't take reach for the stars as she was meant to be. He felt that a was like in a nut cracker trying to press him out, it was not very easy to be Ron Stoppable at this particular moment. That was also why he asked Kim to shower first, to give him some time to think, he'd have plenty of time since she always took her time to keep her beauty up.

Kim seemed to be done with her shower now as Ron heard her open the door to her room and she stepped up, but stopped as she saw how close Ron held her shirt to him, like it was a way for him to smell her and as he noticed she looked at him, he put the shirt from him in fear that it was wrong of him to do so. He didn't knew that Kim had taken one of his favourite red jersey's and used it as night gown for a way for her to have him near when he was away from her. Even though, she didn't find anything wrong with it, it still surprised her to see him that way. It was like there was something he wasn't telling her and if there was one thing they didn't have in their relationship, not only as friends, but especially with them dating, they promised to tell each other everything, secret was according to Kim one of the things that would ruin a relationship, Ron agreed with her on that and they have been very open to each other.

"Ron?"

"Sorry KP, I, I-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he didn't knew what to say, he feared he was in a bad sitch, he didn't want to get on Kim's bad side, not with that weather that blasted outside their windows. She came up to him as he seemed to back away.

"Take it easy Ron, you haven't done anything wrong, I was just caught by surprise by you inhaling my scent"

"That's not wrong?" Ron could be quite clueless some times and weird, but the good heart that kept him going was also some of the things Kim loved so much about the boy she met on her day of Pre-K. That cluelessness was something Kim couldn't help her, but giggle about as she easily sat down besides him and got herself close to him for giving him a peek on his cheek. He gave a little smile.

"No, because I have something to tell you" she said as she walked over to her closet.

"What is it KP?" she was still looking around in her closet for a special shirt that she knew he'd recognize when he saw it.

"I'm just trying to find my newest night gown" He then seemed to having eyes double size as he saw what just pulled out of her closet. _I wondered where that one went _Ron thought as he didn't knew if he should say that or not, but decided not to. He saw as a nice gesture from Kim's side and big sign of her love to him since she needed to have his clothes around her, she had never been fan of his style of dressing while they were friends because he bought in Smarty Mart, but things had changed as they started to date.

"I, KP, I don't know what to say"

"I think I know why you sat with my shirt" Ron was surprised; he knew Kim was intelligent, but still.

"It's the college-sitch isn't it?" Ron tried to look away from Kim's green emeralds, but failed and knew he didn't have way out of this. He slowly nodded as his smiled turned down to a sadder look.

Kim quickly ran to his side and embraced him, he knew that it would come to this at some point, but he might have wanted more time to think about before having to talk to Kim about it. He had been afraid that it would cause a break up between them if you were too far apart; it wasn't often that long distance-relationships lasted very long and who knew what would change? Ron knew his love for Kim, but he couldn't be sure what would happen when came too far away and with a lot of hotties who'd make a move on her, who knew when she could stop and resist their flirts? Ron hated himself for thinking that way, it was a sign of missing trust for Kim, he couldn't still think about how she had looked for hot guys at school in the past with Walter Nelson, Josh Mankey and Eric when he turned up and nearly ruined his relationship with Kim as her confidence and made it close to possible for Dr. Drakken to take over the world.

"Ron, I don't know what will happen, but I won't make any decision before we can see where we can go together, it won't be the end of the world, it's not like we're breaking up or anything"

"Kim, I don't know what this will come to, I just want our relationship to not end like this weather we are watching. I mean after graduation, you're for the stars and I'm" he looked down, he was taken back to eye contact with Kim as she pulled him up by the chin

"You're what?"

"I'm stuck on earth, but I don't want to hold you back, so whatever happens, I'm going to be okay with it and support you and even if I have to loose you" Kim took his head in her hands and pulled him quickly into a kiss that melted away any doubt, Ron was a optimistic person, but he was only a bit of paranoid and even as he could the best support, he could see things in a very weird way that often was seen as a scenario of fear from his POV.

"I promise you that we'll be together no matter what happens Ron. A storm like this wouldn't hold me back from getting you if I had to, I love you and your influence on my life has been irreplaceable and I promise you that no hottie couldn't get my interest, I'm already in possession of the perfect man, it would be stupid to throw away such a gift" Ron's heart was melted away so deeply that it was impossible to keep the tears away from his eyes as he stood up and took tissue and try and dry off his eyes as Kim came up to put her arms around his waist.

"KP, I'm not the perfect man, not even close to"

"How can you say so Ron? You are loyal, faithful, loveable and all the things I need to work as a person, you were right when you said _never be normal_ during our sophomore year and that, you and Rufus are the reason I could go and succeed, no, the reason we could go and succeed, it would be impossible without you guys around"

"Kim, you are too good to give us so much praise, that's what sidekicks are for, distraction" Kim turned him around as he seemed to completely ignore her saying good things to him, it started to irritate her a bit.

"Why do you put yourself down that way? You're not my sidekick, you're my partner, my boyfriend and my best friend at one and the same time, and before you say that you're the loser and such things I won't let you talk that way about yourself, you're too good for that, my mom and dad sees you as their third son and we all love you Ron and I hope you want to be by my side for good and bad times, I know it will be hard, but I promise to you that we'll make things work out somehow and that is a promise from my heart" Ron was melted away another time and this time it was his time to pull in her for some breath taking. He kissed with passion and Kim didn't understand how he had become such a great kisser, but was glad that she was the one who could enjoy it.

"It's sometimes hard for me to understand how you can fallen in love with me. You're not only faithful and loyal, you're talented, athletic that just is a bonus, you're beautiful to a gold medal, your eyes are like green emerald stones and your hair matches them perfectly and the smell of strawberries from it gives an extra energy for me to get through the day and if you're so sure that I'm not going to be dumb on your road then I'd gladly be around you, if I can't get into a college, then I might get a full time job in a Smarty Mart close to campus so I can be close to you anyways, because if I'm not, then I'll break down mentally"

"Ron, you're so amazing, I'm so happy I discovered that you are more than just boyfriend material and saw through Bonnie and her stupid shit about the high school food chain, if she thinks a hottie is the only thing that counts, then fine for me, I know I got the real thing" Kim melted him into another kiss and it seemed like he was well aware that he didn't was in such a big danger of losing Kim to some college-dude as he might thought he was.

For the first time in a very long time, he didn't felt quite as miserable as he and Kim fell asleep together, holding each other close dreaming happy with smiles on their faces.

**That was it for now. I don't know if I'll make more stories, but all that I've made since I started are complete and with exams in December, I might be off for some time, but I hope you are all okay and hope to see some reviews for this. Take care my friends until we meet again.**


End file.
